El lado oscuro de Garry
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Garry está en la habitación de los peluches azules, pero no es precisamente miedo lo que muestra... Ahora que no esta su querida Ib, puede sacar su verdadera personalidad...


**"El lado oscuro de Garry"**

One-shot.

Ooc = el menos posible.

Género: acción, general.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a Kouri solo me baso en su juego para crear una historia de sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y para diversión.

-narrador y dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

.

.

.

El chico miró a todos lados en busca de una salida para unirse de nuevo con las dos niñas de las que se había separado anteriormente, pero no parecía haber nada a parte de esa extraña habitación de antes y el largo pasillo a su lado sin nada más que tétricos cuadros –esperaba- inanimados.

Al verse sin ninguna otra posible opción se encaminó a la puerta verde que marcaba la entrada a la habitación de los muñecos horribles. Esos que por alguna razón le parecían tan lindos a las chicas, pero que a él le daban mala espina.

Justo al atravesar la puerta esta se cierra detrás del él con un ruidoso chasquido. Da un salto sobre sí mismo lamentando el momento en que no pudo agarrar la mano de Ib para quedarse con ella. Ahora, al no saber el paradero de la pequeña castaña estaba preocupado por ella.

- Llave… - oyó un susurro que hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos en su delgado cuerpo. Todos esos horribles muñecos azules parecían mirarlo con los ojos inyectados en sangre. - …busca la llave… - repitió de nuevo la voz que cada vez se hacía más rasposa.

- ¿La llave? – "¿Para salir de aquí?" se preguntó interiormente confuso.

En ese momento se fue la luz y se fundió en la oscuridad. Pegó un grito sin poder evitarlo del susto que le dio y se dio cuenta de que ahora, más que preocuparse por Ib tendría que preocuparse por salir ileso para volver a verla. Volvió la luz de nuevo, pero ya no era el tono normal de una bombilla de una habitación, era de tono rojizo y parpadeaba por lo que la visión no era mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes.

De pronto, un tic tac se empezó a oír de fondo y Garry giró sobre si mismo intentando encontrar la fuente de ese molesto y algo inquietante sonido.

Y lo vio, encima del gran cuadro que ocupaba el fondo de la sala. Un reloj digital en rojo y en movimiento ¿igual que los grandes ojos de la pintura? Tragó grueso. Vale, ahora si se estaba asustando, tenía que salir de allí como fuera.

Entonces recordó lo que había oído. Una llave. ¿Y dónde estaría la llave?

- En los muñecos… ¡Garry! –Miró hacia todos lados con los ojos grises llenos de sorpresa ¿Esa era la voz de su pequeña Ib? ¿Estaría en peligro?

Entonces algo dentro del chico se paró. Su cuerpo se heló y dejó de reaccionar unos instantes… instantes en los que el reloj del cuadro descontaba los segundos antes de que a él se le acabara el tiempo de escapar.

Y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro blanquecino del pelimorado. Sacó un mechero de su bolsillo y lo que parecía un cigarro y se lo llevó a la boca. Se acercó el mechero al final del cigarrillo y lo prendió.

El hilo de humo inundó la estancia llenándola de una ligera neblina. Los muñecos pararon por un momento sorprendidos por dejar de notar el sentimiento que nos movía a acercarse… el miedo ya no ocupaba el cuerpo del humano que estaba ahí de pie frente a ellos.

El chico dio una calada y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo para después pisarlo con contundencia. Cuando levantó la cara su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ahora que no estaba su querida Ib podía dar rienda suelta a su verdadera personalidad. Y se iban a arrepentir de haberlo cabreado.

Con una rapidez hasta ahora nunca vista sacó una pequeña navaja mariposa de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y se despojó de su gran abrigo gris. No quería mancharlo y que la pequeña se asustara por nada cuando lo viera. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, un destello inundó la habitación dejando sin movimiento alguno a los muñecos que lo rodeaban.

A los dos segundos un montón de algodón salió disparado de dentro de las barrigas de los muñecos junto con algo parecido a tinta negra, y cayeron al piso en un ruido sordo, menos uno al lado de la puerta que sonó como a metal.

Garry se acercó a este último y de en medio de la felpa y los restos de algodón sacó una llave dorada reluciente. En los últimos segundos del contador Garry había abierto la puerta, cogido de nuevo su abrigo y salido por ella no sin antes hacer una cosa, que quería desde el principio.

Lanzó su navaja por el aire antes de cerrar la puerta. Esta dio en el medio de los números digitales del reloj parándolo antes del último segundo. "Me pone nervioso ese maldito tictac".

.

.

Una vez fuera, se puso el abrigo y se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su chaquetón. Suspiró y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

- Uff… que miedo daban esas cosas… - susurró para después caer dormido del cansancio y el alivio de haber salido de allí.

.

.

- ¡Garry! – oyó una voz dulce que lo llamaba - ¡Garry!

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a la Ib justo delante de él, intentando despertarle. Tener tan cerca su cara lo puso nervioso, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sonrojado, dándose contra la pared.

- ¡Au! – se quejó sobándose el sitio del dolor.

Escuchar la risa risueña de la castaña la hizo mirarla de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – le preguntó él con curiosidad.

- Resulta que Mary encontró una forma de llegar hasta aquí y solo la seguí… - respondió con una sonrisa.

Ahora que caía el chico, no parecía haber rastro de la pequeña rubia por ningún lado, y eso en cierta forma le tranquilizaba, pero igualmente preguntó solo para estar seguro de que no volvería a ver, aunque fuera por un buen rato, la rubia cabellera.

- ¿Y… donde está Mary? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

La niña pareció caer en ese momento en la ausencia de la otra.

- Pues hasta hace un momento… - miró hacia un lado y a otro – estaba detrás de mí… - abrió los ojos un momento como acordándose de algo - ¡oh, me dijo que iba a buscar una cosa que se le había olvidado, que más tarde se encontraría conmigo!

A Garry le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y rozó el mechero por encima del abrigo por precaución. No se fiaba en absoluto de las intenciones de la niña de ojos azules, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer por no inquietar a Ib sería rezar para que esa diabólica niña no se acercara de nuevo a ellos, por lo menos no con malas intenciones.

- Bueno – él se levantó y le tendió la mano a la de ojos marrones – ¿seguimos andando hasta una posible salida? – la aludida miró a la puerta verde de la habitación que estaba allí, al lado de ellos.

- ¿Probamos por ahí? – dijo agarrando la mano del mayor y levantándose.

- ¡No! – ella lo miró interrogante y se controló de exponer su miedo– y-ya miré ahí, solo es un cuarto vacío… vamos por otro lado… - pidió intentando convencerla.

- Vale – respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente sin sospechar nada y siguieron caminando por el pasillo al parecer ahora abierto.

Detrás de ellos al lado de la puerta verde, una sombra de cabellos rubios apareció. Un destello se podía observar en uno de sus extremos con forma de cuchillo de paleta de pintor. En otro de los lados se podía observar un pequeño peluche despedazado sin casi algodón dentro de él y con un líquido negruzco que parecía pegajoso saliendo de su interior.

- Me las pagarás Garry – dijo una voz femenina – si tú haces daño a mis amigos, yo te lo haré a ti…

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic del juego de Pc Ib! *-* **

**Adoro el juego y a Garry y a Ib! xD No soy anti-Mary, pero tampoco es que me guste mucho ^^u Así que a veces prefiero ponerla de mala y punto owo ... **

**Dejé el final así, porque los que han jugado el juego sabrán que puede encajar perfectamente esta historia en uno de los posibles finales :3 Así que en teoría no quedaría interesante del todo xD No se si me explico. Bueno total, que no esta pensado para seguir a partir de ahí, es solo un one-shot de mi invención, un solo capitulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que seais tan amables de dejarme un review para ver que os pareció ^w^-**

**Neko-besitos! **


End file.
